Red Hood
Jason Todd was the second Robin. After his father disappeared, he had to steal car parts for money in order to survive. However, Batman found him and sent him to a boarding school, which was secretly a school for criminals. Jason managed to escape. Batman then chose to adopt him to prevent him from becoming a criminal. Jason proved his worth of being Robin during his early days, however, as he got older he became more extreme. When he found his real mother, he realized it was a trap by the Joker. He was kidnapped and brutally murdered. He was resurrected by Ra's and Talia Al Ghul, however, he came back as something worse. He became the Arkham Knight, where he entered Arkham Asylum to kill all the patients in search for the Joker. However, Batman found out the true identity and attempted to redeem Jason. Jason left, but in an anger and rage after learning Batman never avenged his death. He came back as the Red Hood and started manipulating crime bosses and drug dealers. He started hunting down the Joker to get revenge and when he did, he was stopped by Batman. He left Gotham for a while and came back as the extremist vigilante and became a problem for Nightwing and Batman. However, during his solo times, he would hunt down his archenemy, Black Mask. After a year of solo crime fighting, he formed his own team. A team that is not afraid to kill, the Outlaws. Biography Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Since he is only human, he gains no special superhuman/metahuman/mystical powers. Abilities * Acrobatics: In his training as Robin he has been taught acrobatics. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Batman Family around just to test his speed. * Driving: Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats, to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters. * Firearms: Having been trained by Batman, Jason has perfect aim when using batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. * Genius Level Intellect: Jason has received excellent education and tutoring from Batman, and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensic Medicine, Geography, History, and Leadership. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organise as the Red Hood. :* Criminology :* Demolitions: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. :* Multilingualism: Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian being his weakest. * Investigation: Jason has shown some skill as a detective. * Martial Arts: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant, showing his skill in fighting Nightwing and even Batman. He has overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower. Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have studied over half-a dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Kickboxing, and Tae Kwon Do. He has received extensive training from Batman, and after his resurrection, had traveled the world, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. * Surveillance: Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. * Swordsmanship: Jason has shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost. * Throwing: Jason is an expert marksman and highly skilled with throwing weapons, such as batarangs and knives. * Weaponry: Jason is highly skilled in the use of many weapons, including firearms and knives. Weaknesses Rage: Jason's most notable weakness is his rage. Batman and numerous others have told him that his rage blinds him in battle to the point of leaving physical and mental weak points open for attacks. Recently, Jason has made steps to putting the past behind him and has become a more disciplined and controlled fighter as a result of recalling his time with the All-Caste. Paraphernalia Equipment * Red Hood Costume: Following his resurrection, Jason took on the Joker's old mantle of the Red Hood. His interpretation however involved denim jeans, biker boots, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacket. He wears two masks, the first being a red-domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he can store items. His second mask was a metallic red hood, which offered many of the same functions as his mask, thought also added better protection for his face. * Robin Costume: (formerly) After becoming Robin, Todd received Dick Grayson's old Robin costume. It included a fabric tunic, that offered limited protection against bullets and blunt attacks, a yellow cape, green shorts and pixie-boots. The Tunic offered little to no resistance against gunfire. His utility belt carried batarangs, grappling hooks, gas pellets and assorted other bat-related weapons. * Red Robin Costume: (formerly) The costume originally worn by the Jason Todd of Earth-51, and worn towards the end of his stint with the Challengers from Beyond. Similar in some ways to Tim Drake's costume, this costume offered many of the same protections and functions, although it had added glider capability in the cape, and assorted Robin-esque weaponry. * Batman Costume: (formerly) Unlike the conventional Batman costume, Jason's version was far more militaristic, with heavier body armor of gray and black. Rather than the normal cowl design, the pointed ears were made to look more like devil horns, and the lenses glowed red giving him a far more demonic appearance. The mouth of the of the mask was covered with a gas-mask type device. Rather than carrying the normal non-lethal utility belt, Jason's was filled with assorted lethal weaponry. Transportation * Batmobile (formerly) * Batcycle (formerly) Weapons * Gadgets: following his resurrection, Talia al Ghul aqquired Kord Industries, giving Jason access to Batman-level weaponry and gadgets. * Firearms: Jason often uses his handguns in battle and has shown access to firearms of high-caliber, including RPG's. son Todd was the second Robin. After being brutally murdered by the Joker, he was resurrected by Ra's and Talia Al Ghul. He came back as the Arkham Knight to wipe out the criminals, to which Batman didn't agree. After defeat, he came back again as the Red Hood. He used extreme tactics such as torture, brutality and murder to fight crime. a